


给拉加罗的信（二）

by Chocolate_Snow_7



Category: L'amica geniale, Lazzaro Felice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Snow_7/pseuds/Chocolate_Snow_7
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	给拉加罗的信（二）

亲爱的拉加罗，你知道吗，煮沸后的牛奶会有一层凝结的脂肪。我喜欢放到温热的牛奶，慢慢吃完奶香四溢的那层脂肪后，我喜欢大口喝完余下的牛奶，而这个动作与大口吞咽的声音，会没来由得让我觉得孤单。当我的目光局限在杯子里，似乎与世隔绝。冬天寒夜里独自享用一碗暖和的番茄汤时，也会出现同样的感觉，仿佛被全世界抛弃，总是会不由自主地流下泪来。然而在寒冷里独行得太久了，孤单的感觉越来越淡，大约是觉得天生便是如此。既没法改变，也无意抗争。  
就像自小被迫离开莉拉和恩佐，是迟早会发生的事。自从被当成莱农的女儿同她一起上了杂志封面，我就知道了这个结果。那是必然会发生的，无法改变。  
而我只能经历我必须要经历的，当这一切结束，我便会再见到莉拉。

此地海拔很高，紫外线强。天浓浓的蓝，远方山上的雪终年不化。牧民黝黑的腮上往往有两团红晕，身上味道很重。女人们编很多小辫子，男人大多粗着嗓子，浓密的卷发就那样飘散在风中。喝浓烈的青稞酒，喝很多也不会醉。  
我们语言不通，见面时都腼腆地微笑，需要买牛奶就指牛好了。有时我用牛奶和面粉，不用加糖都会做出很香甜的烤饼。有时会送给他们一些。于是他们脸上的红晕越发红了。  
是极有生命力的人，在星星下对唱诗一般的语句；夜晚男欢女爱，也如同歌唱般的呻吟。  
他们是随着季节不断在草原上迁徙的，而我在此地也只逗留了这几个月。 人与人之间的际遇真是妙不可言，所有的那些相遇与分离。

因为空气稀薄，这里很少较高的植物，触目可及的是大片绿色的草场，间有黄色的蒲公英和淡紫的马蹄莲。有的地方草及腰高，我会在里面走很久，累了就躺在草丛里看天空中的云，有时会睡过去，不会有人打扰。昆虫也很少，平原草丛常见的恼人的苍蝇蚊子这里都没有。  
高大的树木只有杨树，很有生命效力的一种树，树干笔直，二三米内绝无旁枝，树枝都集中在靠近顶端的地方，全部指向天空。树叶，是心形的。垭口处的树丛，树枝指向风去的方向，却不会折断。  
此地配此树，再合适不过。松树大约适合更高寒的地带。柳树则过于娇柔，无法适应此地的萧杀。

在高原读了儿童版的希腊传说。看到绘本上美杜莎的蛇发，第一时间想指给你看。如今有了精装本包装精美的全套希腊神话，却失去了那时的兴趣。那些美丽多肉的神明们，在奥林匹亚的生活太过热闹红火，与我现在的孤独不相称，必须有人分享才可以。我无数次幻想与你一同坐在森林中间的空地，我给你读希腊神话，逐章读去，我们会一起嘲笑女神们的虚荣，感叹普罗米修斯所受的惩罚。  
周围是大片的紫铃或薰衣草，你躺在草地上头枕我的大腿，你闭着眼睛，阳光在你长长的栗色的睫毛上跃动。当看到众神像人类一样拥有无止境的肉欲时，你睁开眼睛望向我，用你如水的瞳孔拥抱我。  
夜幕降临，我们一起看星星，分辨英仙座和猎户座。

我这漫长的奥德赛啊。不知何时才能结束。连我写给你的这些信，都无法送达。


End file.
